Pain, Pain, Go Away
by satellite heart1707
Summary: bella is dating mike newton, but does not want to. mike newton abuses/threatens her, and bella is starting to think there's no way out.when edward decides to step in, will things get better?summary is bad, give it a chance, though. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT own any Twilight characters, settings, etc. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

***I thought at first that I wouldn't be able to change my life, the way it was, but he showed me that I could. I thought that I'd always be in this deep dark tunnel, with no way to light, but he gave the flashlight to help me through. ***

Chapter 1

I got home from school one Thursday, throwing my backpack across the room angrily. It hadn't been a good day at school. Actually, school hadn't been going that well lately at all.

There were three reasons for this. One, my parents were arguing, even though they didn't even live together. I lived in Forks, Washington, with my dad, Charlie. Whenever I called my mom, my dad would end up on the phone and they'd yell at each other. Second, my friend Alice and I were fighting. Alice had been drinking a lot lately, and I kept telling her to stop because it was really bad for her. She refused, though, and was mad at me for trying to make her stop. Third, Mike Newton. That was the only word for a reason I needed to say.

Mike Newton was my boyfriend, unfortunately. Ever since Alice forced me to go out with him a few months ago, he annoyed me by doing many things. However, whenever I tried to break up with him, he would…yell or threaten me. It scared me to make him mad at me, because he could severely hurt me if he wanted to.

Why did Alice make me go on a date with him? She wasn't a great judge of character, or what is right. She _was _drinking, after all. Why did I listen to her?

My dad knew I was dating him, but she didn't know his real personality. Whenever he was around, he'd be so polite to him.

I didn't know whether I should tell someone or not. I was so scared…scared for my life, even. If I told, he might hit me or something…you never know. So, because of that, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't even tell Alice.

The phone rang, and I knew who it would be. Him. He called all the time to see what I was up to.

"Yes, Newton?" I asked with little humor in my voice as I sat at the kitchen counter. I always called him Newton, which pissed him off. I held the phone under my chin as I made a sandwich.

"Did you walk home today?" he asked.

"No."

"How'd you get home?"

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

"Bella, how did you get home?"

"Alice drove me."

"You shouldn't let Alice drive you home. What if she's drunk or something?"

"She wasn't. I can tell when she is."

"I'll drive you home tomorrow. It's only a matter of months before you get your license."

"I'm fine getting a ride from Alice."

"No you're not!"

"All right, all right. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"I also wanted to tell you we're going to a party on Friday."

"Oh, we are? Do I have a say in that?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Look, Bella, you know I know what's best for you. You're going."

Dial tone.

I hung up the phone, taking a bite of my sandwich. What a jerk he was. I wished I could just tell someone what a jerk he was. Even if he thought he knew the best for me, he didn't and he bossed me around.

The front door opened, and my dad walked in from work.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Bella. How was school?"

"Fine. All right if I go to a party on Friday?"

"Yeah."

My dad was the kind of dad who trusted me and didn't question me. This was a good thing, in most cases.

"Okay."

"How's that Mike Newton kid? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"He's fine."

"Good, good. Um…are you going to this party with him?"

"Yes."

"Oh…right."

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"All right, just making sure." He awkwardly walked away to go watch TV in the family room.

My phone beeped, and I had a text message. I looked at my phone and saw it was from Alice. I hadn't talked to Alice in awhile, so I was surprised. It read:

_R u going to that party? _

I answered:

_U mean the one on Friday? _

_No, the one in 5 years…of course the one on Friday!_

_Well, sorry. Yeah, I'm going. R u?_

_Duh_

_Y r u even asking? Y would u care?_

_Cause ur kinda my friend, aren't u?_

_U don't seem to wanna be my friend._

_Well I haven't talked to u in awhile cause u were being a jerk about the whole me drinking thing. I drink cause I wanna drink, and u shouldn't try to stop me._

_As a friend I'm telling u it's really bad for u, but go ahead if that won't stop u._

_It won't._

_Fine._

_So…friends again?_

_Fine._

_K, see u tomorrow._

_All right._

Did she just apologize in her own way? Who knew. I went past the TV and upstairs to go to my room.

I sat at my desk, and behind me on the back of the chair was Newton's sweatshirt, which he'd forced me to wear the other day when it was really cold outside. I didn't give it back to him yet, and I didn't know if I was going to. Maybe I would just keep it but not wear it, just to piss him off.

I started my homework, every once in awhile looking out the big window onto the street, which was covered in ice. Very few cars passed by, but one familiar car parked in front of our house. Newton's. It still made me laugh every time I called him Newton.

He got out of the car, slammed the door shut-like he always did-and then walked up the steps to my front door. Just then, the doorbell rang two times, and I heard he and my dad talking.

"Hello, Mr. Swan." I heard Newton say from downstairs.

"Hey! How've you been?" my dad asked happily.

"Great, thanks. Is Bella home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs doing homework, I think. Maybe a smart kid like you could help her."

They both laughed. "See you later, Mr. Swan."

I heard him coming up the steps, so I looked back at my books and pretended I didn't know he was here. I wrote some calculus problems on a piece of paper, hoping to distract myself.

"Hey." He said, walking into the room without even knocking on the closed door. I should've locked it. He walked closer to me. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

"Maybe," I answered as he yanked it from the back of the chair. "You're the one who gave it to me."

"Yeah, to borrow. Not to keep."

"Is that why you came here?"

"No."

"Then, why? I'll see you tomorrow."

He grabbed the chair abruptly, making me face him. He held the two arms of the chair so that I couldn't walk away.

"I'm not going to tolerate you acting so bitchy toward me." He said quietly. "Got it?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes." I said.

He stood back. "Good." He turned and walked toward the door. "I just wanted to tell you that."

I just stared at him.

"See you tomorrow, Bell." He smiled and then left the room. I heard him say goodbye to my dad, and then I heard the tires of his old car screech as he drove down the road.

I sighed angrily and continued doing my homework. If Newton actually did his homework once in awhile, he'd never come over here. I wished that were the case.

I put my books away when I was done with homework, and looked down at the scar on my arm. It was a deep scar, I'd needed stitches for it. And it was all because Newton got mad at me.

***

"_Please leave." I told Newton. "I'm tired. I need sleep."_

"_All I'm asking is for a kiss goodnight."_

"_You're not getting one."_

"_Why is that? I thought you were my girlfriend."_

"_I don't want to, okay?"_

_He picked up a piece of paper, lifted my arm abruptly, and sliced the sharp edge across my arm. I shrieked, and the cut burst out bleeding. It was deep and red, and I shook in pain as I looked at my arm._

_My dad came upstairs and saw my arm. "What happened?!" he demanded._

"_He-"_

_I was interrupted by Newton saying, "She fell and the side of this metal scratched her." He pointed at the bed, which had a point sticking out below the mattress._

"_We have to get to a hospital, now!"_

***

And so, I was rushed off to the hospital, later to find out that it was deep enough to need stitches and leave a bright scar. Newton even had the nerve one time to ask where I got the scar from.

"Time for dinner, Bella!" my dad called from downstairs.

Putting a hand to the scar, I sighed and then stood to go downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I do not own any Twilight characters, settings, etc. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anyway, this story will pick up soon. I'm still kind of introducing character personalities. Anyway, enjoy the story.**_

"I'll be there in five," Newton declared to me on the phone on Friday night before hanging up with no goodbye. I hung the phone up and then went to my closet to find something to wear, but came up empty. I finally ended up wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Once I was dressed and my hair was finally knot-free, I went out the front door, waving to my dad quickly. Newton was waiting in his small car. I got in the front seat and the car skidded down the street.

"You look nice," he said quietly, and I wasn't sure if he meant it or if he was trying to make me not angry with him.

"Um, thanks." I muttered, not wanting to hear that from him. I looked out the window, waiting for us to get there so I could go talk to some of my other friends. Alice would probably be wanting to talk to me, now that we were friends again.

Newton pulled up to Rosalie's fancy house, where the party was being held. Rosalie was one of my friends, and she was very rich, possibly the richest in the high school. Newton held my hand as we walked to the front door, despite my attempts to pry my hand away from his hand. He rang the doorbell, and Rosalie answered, wearing a sparkly dress. She looked at each of us and smiled. "Hey, Mike, Bella." She said.

"Rosalie," I greeted, stepping in front of Newton and finally being free of his hold. I walked inside the loud house, with music pounding and people yelling. Some people were drinking, and some dancing drunkenly or just dancing. I saw Alice by a group of guys and a girl-my friends Jasper Hale-Rosalie's twin- Emmett McCarty, and Angela Weber. I waved and walked over to them.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted, giving me a big hug. "Where's Newton?" He too enjoyed calling him Newton.

"Who knows," I answered.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper said.

"Hi, Jasper." I replied, smiling at him. He was looking at something else besides me. "Angela! I haven't seen you in so long!" I wasn't in any classes with her.

"I know!" She replied.

Jasper cleared his throat; he seemed nervous about something. He looked at Alice.

"Um…Alice?" Jasper asked. "Um…do you want to dance…?"

I looked at Alice, who smiled immediately. "Sure!" she answered, taking his hand and running off to the dance floor. I looked at the rest of them and sighed. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Angela!" someone called, but I couldn't recognize the voice. She apologized for having to leave and then walked away, leaving Emmett and I there.

"Nothing at all." He said. "Bella, how do I ask this girl to dance the right way, without making an ass out of myself?"

"Who are you asking?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I kind of like Rosalie." He admitted.

"Just go ask her, then. I'm sure she likes you, too."

"All right, I will. Are you okay here alone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Okay. Wish me luck!" He walked away confidently and I watched as he talked to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled and said something.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around; it was Newton.

_Damn it, he found me. _

"Bella," he said, smiling. He put an arm around my shoulder and we began walking. "How's the party?"

"It was fine before you came here."

"Don't be so mean to me."

He led me into the kitchen, and there were very few people around. Surprising me, he lifted me up easily and put me on the counter. He went into the fridge and pulled out two beers. He tried handing one to me, but I pushed it away.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to drink," I said. I would never trust him driving me home late at night if I was drunk.

"Just have some," he opened the can. He put it near my face, but I pushed it to the floor, so beer went all over the ground.

"What did you do?"

"You saw."

He gave me the dirtiest look, and then mumbled, "I'll get you something else to drink, then." He slowly walked to the fridge and stood in front of it, pouring a drink.

I still sat on the counter, waiting for him to finish making whatever drink he was making. Eventually, he came back, holding a glass of an orange/red drink.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fruit punch, since you just can't drink a beer." He muttered.

I took a sip; it did taste like fruit punch. Newton leaned closer to me, and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away.

"Stop," I said.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want to kiss you."

I took another sip, but he grabbed the end of it and made it all pour into my mouth. The glass was empty, but I'd drank all of it. I coughed, wiping my mouth. "What the hell, Newton?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged, uncaring. "You looked thirsty."

I glared at him. "Not that thirsty!"

"You want another one?"

"No…not right now." I jumped off the counter, pushing past the people in the party. Newton called after me, but I ignored him and finally lost track of him. I found the couch; I was suddenly dizzy. I sat and held my head as everyone seemed to move in circles. I closed my eyes, and started to drift off into…sleep? Or unconsciousness? I didn't know, but I knew why.

Newton put something in the damn fruit punch.

_**Short chapter…sorry! Ok so I won't be able to update till later this week…sorry about that, too! Please review, favorite, etc. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG IM SORRY AGAIN IF U THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER, BUT I NEEDED TO TELL EVERYONE WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND WHY I AM PISSED OFF.**_

_**So while I was gone, I was on vacation. You know how hotel rooms sometimes have safes? Well, I put my laptop on which I write all these fanfics in the safe. At the end of the day I turned the laptop on to write. Guess what I saw? A giant black spot in the middle of the screen…the damn safe crushed my computer! :0 I am so pissed off and now I don't know when I'll be able to update…I'll try to use the computer even though I won't be able to see the middle of the screen…hopefully either it will be fixed soon or I'll be able to get a new one… :/ anyway…sorry again for tricking you into thinking this was a new chapter, but I just had to tell everyone. I'm sad. Talk to you guys later. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc. **_

Unconsciousness was so confusing-so dark and numb, I could only think partially. I was trying to force myself awake, but couldn't. I was trapped in a black hole in the ground, 500 feet deep, and I was trying to climb up, but I kept falling.

What scared me was, what was happening in reality while I was unconscious? _Please don't let Newton find me, don't let Newton find me. _I begged whoever was listening. Maybe I was taken home by Alice or something…unless she drove while drunk and we were pulled over or something.

Maybe right now, I was at home, sleeping. Maybe this was all a bad dream…

"Bella? Please wake up!" a voice cried inside my head. I couldn't see yet, I could only hear. I tried my best to wake up; I was definitely not home. I needed to show everyone I was okay, so they didn't need to panic.

"Bella?" a new voice asked. I must've been shaken to wake up, because I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I was floating up the dark area, on my way to consciousness. I saw light…I heard voices.

My eyes popped open, and everything was fuzzy. I was dizzy, and my head pounded like drums playing loudly. My eyes crossed and went back to normal, back and forth.

"She's okay," the new voice which I didn't recognize that much said. Everyone cheered.

I looked up at who was holding me, and I was shocked.

Edward Cullen helped me on my own feet, and smiled at me. Edward Cullen was in the same grade as I, only he was very quiet and he kept to himself. I'd never spoken to him before, but he definitely was very good looking. He had bronze hair, which was always in the same messy style. His smile was perfect, he made this crooked smile that always made girls have to laugh. Even his voice was smooth and sounded good.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said, stepping back.

"Thank you," I croaked. Why couldn't I say anything else? I could've been more polite, than just staring at him!

"Bella!" Alice cried, running to me lopsidedly. She'd been drinking again. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?!"

"I-"

"There you are," Newton said dully, walking toward us. It was like he didn't care that he just made me unconscious. "I've been looking for you everywhere. And _you,_"-he pointed at Edward- "what do you think you're doing holding her?" He approached Edward.

"Stop it, Newton." I ordered.

He turned to me. "Don't tell me what to do," he hissed. He turned back to Edward. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, grinning. He was amused by Newton's anger.

"Really? Well, do you know who I am?"

"Some asshole who thinks they can yell at me."

Whoever was listening-Alice, myself, and Jasper-laughed (except for Alice, of course. She still didn't think Newton was a bad guy. I guess she'd been drinking that day, so she didn't realize what he was saying.)

"You think you're tough? Newton asked, cracking his knuckles. "I'll show you tough."

Edward shrugged. "All right, go ahead."

"Outside."

Both guys started walking outside, and the four of us followed. The front door was shut behind us.

"I guess we got kicked out," Jasper said, looking back at the door. Alice agreed.

"Guys, stop!" I said. "Don't fight. I'm okay-really." As I said that, I started wobbling, and I was caught by Jasper before I could hit the ground.

"So, Cullen, you think you're tougher than me?" Newton asked.

"I know I am." Edward said.

That was when Edward threw the first punch to Newton's eye. It hit him, and Newton fell back, holding the one eye. He ran to Edward to punch him in the face as well, but it was blocked and Edward hit him again-in the stomach. Newton fell, shouting a profanity. He didn't stand up, though. I guessed he was done fighting.

"I'm finished here, if that's the longest amount of time you'll fight," Edward said, stepping over Newton and walking over to me. "I hope you're okay," he said to me. "Did he do that to you?"

"Um, yeah." I said. "He put something in my drink."

"Then I'm glad I beat him up."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for all the help."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

He left, walking down the street. Newton finally stood, muttering more curses at Edward. Alice and Jasper had left right before as Edward had left, saying a quick goodbye to me. They didn't realize that Newton made me unconscious purposely.

"You." He hissed at me, struggling to walk over to me. He grabbed me harshly and glared at me. "How dare you talk to him?!"

"Sorry for thanking the guy who helped me gain consciousness after my so called boyfriend put something in my drink without telling me!"

"I was trying to get you to loosen up."

"You are so drunk."

"Maybe."

He tried pulling me closer to him, but I pushed him out of the way. I started running down the street to get home-I would not take a ride home from him.

"Get back here, Bella!" he demanded, but I didn't look back, or say anything.

I ran inside the house, and my dad was not sitting at the couch. The house was dark except for the kitchen light being on. I went into the small kitchen and there was a note.

_Bella,_

_Went for a drink at the bar with friends. Be back late tonight, so don't wait up. _

I threw the note out and looked at the frozen meal placed next to the note. My dad was no cook, but the frozen meal was plenty. I put it in the microwave and waited.

Once dinner was ready, I sat at the table, looking out the window at the rainy night. Living in Forks, Washington, I'd never seen a day that was all sunshine and warmth. It always rained, no matter what.

There was a pounding at the door. I got up and walked to the door, looking out the window. I couldn't see who it was, so I decided not to open the door.

The chain lock was suddenly broken, and the door burst open. I screamed, and then I saw who it was-Newton.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, backing toward the stairs.

He looked at me angrily. "How dare you run away?!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him. He paced back and forth in front of me. "Your own boyfriend! You'd run away from me?!"

He continued to shout about what a bitch I apparently was, and about how I needed to learn respect toward him. I figured, I could take the yelling until he leaves, but then, he started throwing furniture.

At me.

I yelled for him to stop throwing things, but he kept picking up chairs and throwing them at me with all the strength he had. I was now crying, for I felt bruises being formed already as chair after chair hit me.

Once he was out of stuff to throw, and all chairs were piled on me, he opened the door, left, and slammed it shut behind him.

I couldn't get the chairs off of me. I was on the stairs, unable to get up. I cried more the chairs pressed on my stomach. I hoped my dad would be home soon…

A few minutes later, the door opened, and my dad was home. "Bella?!" he cried, panicked, running over to me. He picked the chairs up, and I lay limp on the stairs. "Bella, we have to get you to a hospital!" he picked me up, and then went into the kitchen and called 911. I didn't know why he was carrying me when an ambulance was coming, but I couldn't think clearly.

Within two minutes, an ambulance arrived, and I was whisked away to the emergency room.

_**Hope it was okay! Well, it can't really be "good" with Newton being like that…but you know what I mean. I hope it was interesting to read. Thanks for reading, everyone!**_


	5. Your Secret's Safe With Me

**It's been really long since I've updated this…well, here it is! I do now own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters, settings, etc. **

"I think she's waking up," some unfamiliar voice said. It was a hazy voice; everything was hazy. My head pounded like it was my heartbeat, and my heart thudded loudly, painfully. I shook my head, wincing from the pain in my head, but that didn't help anything. I lifted a hand up slowly to my forehead, covering it. My forehead felt like it had just been in an oven.

"Bella…are you awake?" my dad asked carefully. His voice was steady, but I could hear how scared he was.

I opened my eyes partially. He stood at the foot of the bed. The hospital bed. I remembered now; I was in the hospital.

"What…what happened?" I asked, wincing again as my voice hurt my head more. Why did I have such a headache? My arm throbbed too. What was happening to me?

"That's what I want to know. Do you remember? What happened, Bella?"

What happened…what happened…I tried to recall how I got here. Everything seemed so confusing.

Then I remembered. It was Newton who had hurt me. He'd thrown freaking furniture at me, and then left!

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Bella!" a new voice cried from outside the room. They stepped into the room, a fake look of worry in their face.

_Speak of the devil, _I thought. Of course right when I was about to tell my dad it was him. Now I'd have to wait.

Newton walked next to me, looking down at me. "Are you all right?"

I glared at him.

"Bella? You should answer him." My dad said.

I looked at my dad. If only he knew.

"I'm fine." I said to Newton.

"I'm so glad. I was so worried!" Newton looked at my dad. "May I talk to her for a second, Mr. Swan?"

"Sure. I'll be outside."

"Thank you."

My dad left, shutting the door behind him. Newton turned to me, glaring.

"You didn't tell him, did you? Or anyone?" he suddenly asked.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Bella."

"Newton."

"I'm tired of playing games. You don't tell anyone, and you don't get hurt even more. Got it?"

I looked at him, incredulous. I almost forgot about all the pain I was in. "No. No, I don't 'got it'. Why the hell would you want to date me if all you do is hurt me? I'm tired of it! I don't want to date you! I don't like you, Newton. Alice made me go on the first date with you. And you know that." My teeth clenched together in anger.

"Well it's a shame you can't do anything about us dating. I control you. You belong to _me._" With that, he walked away and opened the door. He slammed it shut behind him. I heard him mutter something to my dad, and then my dad came into the room.

"He just told me how you were hurt…" He said. "Why would you try to carry all my furniture upstairs? A prank?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He told me you told him you were going to take all my furniture upstairs so I'd get pissed. He said you got drunk at that party. He also said he tried to stop you but you kicked him out."

My jaw dropped. "First of all, I didn't even drink at that party. Second, -"

"He was responsible for you there. And he said you were. Why would you drink, Bella? You're not old enough yet."

"I didn't!"

"Don't give me that attitude! You are just like your mother. Always talking back, saying you're right all the time. Well, you're not."

"Dad, I wasn't-"

"Stop. You should be resting, not trying to get out of trouble." He headed for the door. "I'll come again tomorrow. Feel better." He said, leaving me sitting there, stunned. And pissed off. I just wanted to scream at Newton and him.

No one would ever know that it really was Newton who hurt me. I couldn't tell anyone. He might hurt me. Maybe even kill me, if he wanted to.

"Isabella?"

I woke up and sat up. "Yes?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you. Should I let them in?" A nurse asked. The door was opened partially, allowing me to see her there.

"Sure." I said, reaching behind me to fix the pillows that were there. My back was hurting from the way I had been sleeping.

The door opened again, enough to let the visitor in. He looked at me and slightly smiled as a welcoming.

"Edward," I said, somewhat surprised. "How'd you know I was here?"

"My dad told me. He's a doctor." He said.

"Oh…do you want to sit?" I gestured toward the chair next to me. He nodded and sat. He looked down at my arm. I hadn't noticed all the bruises there until then.

"So…um…what happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. It…um…happened…from…" I trailed off.

"From…?"

"I can't tell you."

His face looked worried. "What do you mean?" he looked around for a moment and then back at me. "Was it…your dad…?"

"No, no. He'd never do that."

"Then what was it?"

The look in his eyes made me have to trust him. He couldn't harm anyone. Well, he could beat the shit out of Newton if he was being an ass, but otherwise Edward was a nice guy, from what I've heard in school. So…why not tell him?

I took a deep breath. "Newton did it." I said. "I ran away from him after the party, after you left. And he came to my house. Starting throwing stuff at me…"

He looked appalled. Disgusted. "Are you serious?" he asked rhetorically, standing suddenly. "Just wait till I see that ass, I'm going to beat the sh-"

"Edward, you can't tell _anyone _you know!" I reached my arm up and grabbed his arm.

He sat back down. "Why not?"

"Newton told me if anyone found out…if I told them…he'd hurt me again."

"He wouldn't even _dare._"

"Trust me, he would. So please, Edward, keep this a secret between you and me. I wasn't even supposed to tell you in the first place."

He glared at the ground, shaking his head. "Okay." He said, looking back up at me. "But if he does _anything _else, you tell me right away and I'll kick his ass. Okay?"

"Okay."

It was quiet for a minute. I wanted to ask him something, but I wasn't sure how to ask. I wanted to get to know Edward more; he seemed like a nice guy, and I could trust him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to…like, hang out sometime…? As friends, of course."

"Oh. Um…sure." He slightly grinned. "What would Newton say about that?"

I snorted. "Oh, he'd flip! But, we're only friends, so it's fine. He'll get over it."

A few minutes of silence went by.

"So…he really did that?" Edward asked again. He couldn't seem to believe it. I could believe it, that was for sure.

"Yes," I said, biting my upper lip.

He shook his head. "If you told someone-"

"I can't." I said to him sternly.

"All right." He sighed. "Your secret's safe with me. Um…Bella?" he changed the subject by asking that nervously.

"Yeah?"

"When you get out of the hospital, and you're back in school, do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

I thought for a minute. "I would, but Newton will be there. With my other friends. So…how about you sit with us? I'll tell Newton not to say anything."

"You sure he won't attempt to kill me again?"

"Positive. And if he does say anything, you can just stand up and walk away. No need to start anything."

Edward's cell phone began ringing. He answered it and talked in a low voice. When he hung up, he stood and said to me, "I have to go now. Do you know when you're getting out of the hospital?"

"Probably tomorrow." I replied.

"All right. Well, I'll see you when you get back to school."

"Okay. Thanks for coming, Edward."

"No problem." He smiled and left the room. I looked to my left, where a tray of food was left for me. I never heard of good hospital food, so I didn't expect this to be any better. It was a banana that was mostly brown and some soggy sandwich in a bag. It looked disgusting, but I realized how hungry I was and ate anyway. That just made me want to vomit. But at least I wasn't hungry anymore.

My dad had brought a book for me and left it, so I picked it up and began reading before falling asleep.

**Good? Please let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, etc.**


End file.
